


Bittersweet

by puppyackles (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, Supernatural Writing Challenge April 2016, s11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/puppyackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/141454762584/welcome-to-the-april-edition-of-the-supernatural">SPN Writing Challenge April 2016</a><br/>Prompt: <i>"After everything's that happened, you're just going to leave?"</i><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyackles">puppyackles</a> vs. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatersandbandtees/pseuds/sweatersandbandtees">sweatersandbandtees</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

This is too much.

After everything they’ve been through, this is just too fucking much. Dean grunts as he pins Castiel to the wall, leaning in dangerously close. “After everything’s that happened, you’re just going to fucking leave?” Dean practically growls the words and Castiel flinches ever so slightly.

And he’s not even fucking trying, he’s just standing there in Dean’s death grip. Limp, unwilling, no fight left in him. Dean is disappointed, and confused as hell. He never really understood angels, no, but this is just unthinkable. Castiel is about to leave them, in the middle of their friggin’ research on Lucifer.

Castiel sighs underneath Dean’s grip and hangs his head, muttering an “I’m sorry.” Dean knows Castiel could easily wriggle out of his grip, he knows that if Castiel really wants to, he could kill him. Dean snarls.

“I don’t care about apologies,” Dean says, tone dangerously low. “We need you to stay. I need you to stay, Cas. Don’t leave us like this.” His voice drops down to a whisper. “That’s just a shitty move.”

Castiel lifts his head to look Dean in the eyes. He’s surprised by the amount of hatred in Dean’s eyes and the corners of his mouth droop slightly. He never meant to hurt Dean, or Sam for that matter. He inhales deeply, “I know, Dean, but if I don’t leave now the two of you will die.”

Dean inhales through his nose and rolls his eyes. “We can fend for ourselves, Cas.” Castiel swallows and averts his gaze to the ground.

“Yes, I know.”

“Well then why the fuck are you leaving, Cas?” The words sound like venom out of Dean’s mouth and Cas cringes. He caves in and decides to tell Dean the truth.

“There’s something wrong with me.” He says truthfully and Dean’s grip on him grows slack. Dean frowns, “Wrong how?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t have a good feeling about this and thought it best to leave you and Sam behind.” Dean, seemingly satisfied with the explanation, releases his grip on Castiel. He turns his back to Castiel.

“That’s not fair. We can fix you Cas. We need you.” Dean’s voice drops to a whisper, “I need you.”

And yes, Castiel feels a surge of warmth and happiness in his heart. He’d been waiting for Dean to just come out and say it, been waiting for so long. And there it was, hanging in the air between them like a deadweight and Castiel couldn’t be happier. He smiles at Dean’s back and says, “I know. I need you too.”


End file.
